


just a night

by oldmilkcarton



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Big Brother Kai (Ninjago), Crying, Fluff, Ghost Cole (Ninjago), Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Death, Nightmares, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Trauma, its not that dark i think, kai is a good bro he is just sometimes dumb, kai just wants to sleep, no character deaths theres just some talk abt it, srry nya and pixal fans they arent in this much :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmilkcarton/pseuds/oldmilkcarton
Summary: The ninjas go through a lot and repress it all in the morning, only in the dead of night do they deal with it where they think no one else is awake. However, Kai is a light sleeper and everything wakes him up.or, five times Kai is awaken accidentally by the ninjas and the one time they help him get some rest.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	just a night

**Author's Note:**

> kai is a good brother he is just dumb and ignorant.

Kai is a light sleeper. He's so used to his little sister waking him up from nightmares or always being cautious he's built up being a light sleeper. Course Kai hates it. Most nights, the fire ninja gets zero sleep. It mainly occurs because of Cole's loud snoring or how Jay fell asleep on the couch with the tv on. So, Kai stays up, waiting for sleep to lure him back into a comforting black abyss.

And then Lloyd came.

Oh, first spinjitzu master, how Lloyd was such a brat. Even without spending much time with Kai, the kid knew that he was a light sleeper and used it for his wicked pranks. Lloyd would frighten Kai awake by dropping something just so sparsely that it was even to arouse the fire ninja up. It didn't help that Lloyd's laugh was excruciatingly noisy in the low of the night, and Kai was too exhausted to deal with Garmadon's son. Kai would just grumble or shout at Lloyd, who only took the tired teen's reaction with glee. Pranks were daily, and Kai felt like he was going fanatical. He might've already lost it. He didn't know.

"I'm losing my mind," Kai proclaims as the group stands for patrol on the ship, looking at the clouds as they search for Garmadon or the snakes.

"Oh. Yeah?" Jay says, confused, looking at Cole worriedly; the earth elemental only shrugs.

"Dude, Lloyd has been on my back every night. I don't think I've slept five hours since he's come aboard the bounty," Kai confessed, rubbing his eyes.

"So that's why your eyes are baggy, and you look dead," Nya cracks. Kai shoots her a death glare anyways.

The fire ninja groans, clenching his fists tightly," why me, man?! I didn't do anything. I'm an Angel!"

The group glances at each other questionably. Kai sighs," okay, whatever, but why does he target me?"

"He seems to like you," Zane answers.

"Well, no duh, he likes tormenting me."

"No, I meant he seems to like you, look up to you, show a care for you," Zane resumes.

Kai narrows his eyes at the nindriod, his mind already coming up with hundreds of reasons as to why Zane was mistaken. Kai ticks his tongue, furrowing his brows as his mouth twists into a scowl," oh yeah, I'd totally care for someone by making sure they get three hours top of sleep at night. So nice of the son of Garmadon."

"I understand that was sarcasm Kai, yet perhaps he shows his appreciation for you in odd ways," the nindriod reasons.

"Zane might be right, Kai," Cole adds," I mean, I did weird things to get my dad's attention."

"Yeah, I use to purposely break something than fix it just to get my parent's attention," Jay says.

Each ninja looks at Jay bewildered, who scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, come on, we all did weird things!"

"Well, anyway, maybe Lloyd being a brat is just him trying to get that attention he wants?" Nya explains with a slight shrug.

Kai pauses, thinking about it. He knows it makes sense, but he slightly doesn't want it to. It'd be easier to think of Lloyd as just some brat who took after his father, not a kid who wants redemption. Kai doesn't understand why that fact bothers him so much. Perhaps he's scared of letting his guard down again. Or maybe Kai just doesn't trust Lloyd after everything his father has done, but Kai sighs heavily and nods," All alright, so if Lloyd is only doing this for attention. Now what?"

"Well, obviously, just give him attention," Cole states like it's the most obvious fact in the world. And in a way, it is.

"Yeah, I know, but how?"

"Just act like his older brother," Nya suggests placing a hand on her brother's shoulder," I'm sure that's what Lloyd wants right now."

Kai wants to protest, he can feel the words wanting to slip out on the tip of his tongue, but he swallows those words and nods. There's no point in arguing. Plus, if it meant he could finally get some sleep at night, he was going to have to be an older brother. That should be easy.

Surprisingly, it hadn't been too bad. Lunch came, and Lloyd went through the doors entering the kitchen mischievously. Kai knew something was coming but just sighed and ruffled Lloyd's platinum hair," sup green bean."

Lloyd stops all motion, his eyes rising at the sudden contact. Kai pauses too, worried he might've done something or somehow broke the kid, but Lloyd only shakes his head, refocusing himself, and sits quietly as Zane passes out the rice and some bao buns. Lloyd doesn't do anything the rest of the day, and Kai finally gets his total of eight hours of sleep.

The following day came, and Kai found himself with a plate of breakfast already made. Excited, he digs in, only to find everything incredibly salty. He spits it onto a napkin. There's no way Zane made this; Zane never makes mistakes like this! He wonders if it's Cole, but he hears little giggles, and it clicks in his mind. The fire ninja turns to face Lloyd, smiling like he just stole candy from a baby.

"You know what, you got up and made a" Kai hesitates for a moment cringing to himself," nice. breakfast, I think I'll eat it all."

"What?!" Lloyd yells as he watches the fire ninja take in a giant bite of over-salted eggs.

"Oh, it's so good." Kai lies through his teeth as he can practically feel the salt grains on his tongue.

Lloyd looks at Kai with amazement and worry. He should stop this, but oh man, it was funny watching such a strong person crack over salt. At the end of the ordeal, Lloyd is laughing hysterically as Kai takes his final disgusting piece of eggs, suddenly standing up, holding his fork in the air proudly.

"I did it. You see that Lloyd?! Ain't nothing stopping me!"

"Oh, my first spinjitzu master, how are you not sick?!" Lloyd laughs, wiping his tears off his face," I poured like a whole bottle of salt on those eggs. I think I'm gonna be sick from laughing!"

Kai's face darkens as he feels his stomach turn.

"Well, not if I get sick first."

Kai is let off for the rest of the day, and he gets his second night of eight hours of sleep. 

* * *

The next few weeks aren't so bad. They learn more about Lloyd, and Lloyd treats them a bit more respect, yet the pranks don't stop, but they aren't so bad anymore. Kai finally relaxes, getting his well-deserved sleep and a little new brother.

After the realization that Lloyd was the green ninja, everything changed. They all had a new purpose, and they had to see Lloyd differently. Kai didn't like that at all. Lloyd was still a kid, a kid who's still trying to figure himself out. He shouldn't have to worry about all of Ninjago's safety nor have to fight his dad. He's ten; he should be concerned if he knows how to tie his shoelaces. Kai knows what's it like having to grow up fast. The fire ninja became impulsive and impatient, always wanting to become better and better, someone more vital who could protect their loved ones so that they'd never get hurt. Someone with the strength to make sure no one could ever get sad or scared again. Kai wouldn't wish his childhood, or lack thereof, to anyone.

Kai knows Lloyd is troubled when it's peaceful on the bounty. There are no traps nor any sounds that wake him up, other than Cole or Jay. Lloyd stays remotely in his room or training. Kai sees himself in Lloyd, a kid who wants to grow up fast to protect others. Yet, as good as the intentions are, he knows the harms that come with it.

One night Kai finds himself awake after hearing the digging of the kitchen. Kai groans, thinking it's Cole attempting to grab a midnight snack. Kai gets up, his perfect sleep streak ruined, and makes his way downstairs. He goes to the kitchen but finds Lloyd enjoying himself to Cole's cake.

"Cole's not gonna like this," Kai whispers, spooking Lloyd.

"Well, not if he knows," the green ninja says, taking a bite.

Kai rolls his eyes and slumps next to the minor child, who keeps eating the dessert. Kai looks at the clock, the machine reading two thirty am.

Welp, there goes my night. Kai thinks as he pays his attention back to Lloyd.

The child looks worried, clearly having not slept well. Kai looks at with sympathy, his brotherly instincts kicking in," Hey, why are you up so late? Bedtime passed hours ago."

"I don't have a bedtime," Lloyd argues," I'm the great green ninja! And green ninjas don't get bedtimes."

Kai raises a brow at Lloyd's behavior," hmm, well, a green ninja should still be asleep at this hour and not eating other people's food. So, what's up?"

Lloyd pauses, putting his fork down hesitatingly. He bites his lip, furrowing his brows," I really gotta fight my dad?"

"Yeah."

"I don't. I don't think I could."

Kai's eyebrows raise at that," but he's garmadon, he's pure evil."

"I, I know, but he's still my dad. He's still apart of me," Lloyd meekly answers.

Kai opens his mouth wanting to rebuttal, but he closes his mouth, realizing how rude that'd be. Lloyd knows his dad is evil, but it's still his father. Kai sighs, patting Lloyd's back," well, we'll be here for you till you do. And for now, you don't have to worry about that, alright? You should be more worried about Cole's reaction when he finds out you are cake."

Lloyd snorts at that, also letting out a yawn," ill deal with it tomorrow."

Kai nods smiling softly at the child," I know, kid, just go to bed, I'll clean up."

The green ninja nods, sliding off the chair heading to his room. They can deal with Garmadon when the time comes; for now, Lloyd is just a ten-year-old who needs sleep.

* * *

Life isn't fair. Kai hates that stupid tomorrow tea. He hates Garmadon for making them into kids that made the tomorrow tea into their hands. He hates that he couldn't have done more. Lloyd is one of them now, a teen, but he's also not. Lloyd has a teen's body, yet Kai knows his brain is still like the one he has before the tea. Kai doesn't sleep well that night, and it's because his thoughts are loud.

Morning comes, everyone is silent as Lloyd walks in, still clearly adjusting to his new body. The new teen sits by Kai as he is always done and eats his breakfast with no pranks or complaints. It's quiet other than the few scraps of metal utensils. Kai would occasionally glance at Lloyd, who seemed to not be in the same realm as them. Lloyd seemed to be more anxious than usual, additionally seeming to have a constant thought on his mind. Kai knows he has to help, for not just Lloyd's sale but himself. He can still help others.

Kai knocks on Lloyd's door. The teen opens the door and lets him in.

"What's up?" Lloyd starts, but they already know what the topic is about.

"How are you holding up?" Kai asks softly.

"I'm fine." Lloyd shrugs.

Kai raises a brow at Lloyd, who looks away from the fire ninja, and that's all the confirmation he needs. Kai sits by Lloyd, holding his shoulder with a grip to ground the teen," Hey, it'll be okay, man."

"It's just all happening fast," Lloyd whispers, his eyes watering," I didn't think I'd have to face my dad-Garmadons so soon."

Lloyd lets out a chocked breath as Kai pulled him to a side hug.

"You're not alone. You're not going to face him just by yourself."

"But only I can defeat him," Lloyd protests, his voice rising as he moves his hands around," I don't think I can. I don't. I can't let everyone down."

Lloyd clenched his hair as tears stream down his face. Kai's heart tightens as he watches the kids cry in front of him. Kai only soothingly rubs his back as Lloyd positions himself so that's he's hugging Kai back. It's quiet, the only noise being soft hiccups or the occasional sniffle. Kai doesn't make a sound, only comforting his brother.

Lloyd eventually calms down, forcing a pitiful laugh as he whips his tears," sorry, that was lame."

"You're going through things a lot faster and a lot it's harder than any teen should be," Kai reasons," you don't have to apologize."

Lloyd opens his mouth but snaps it shut with an audible click.

"You're always gonna be my little brother okay? And you can always come to me if you need help, you're never alone." Kai stats.

Lloyd looks at him with eyes wide, tears threatening to form again, but the green ninja whips his eyes before they fall. Lloyd nods, smiling slightly as he hugs his brother, resting his head tiredly on the fire ninja's shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

They stay in that position till Lloyd falls asleep, and Kai slowly falls asleep with him. They'll be okay.


End file.
